Pasta
Pasta '''is a standard food item in '''Cook, Serve, Delicious! Purchasing Information Take the taste of Italy back to your resturant with our line of pastas! This starter kit includes everything you need to give your customers oodles of noodles, including meatballs, chicken, mushrooms, red and cheese sauces and more! Few dishes have so much variety crammed on a plate and this dish upgrades easily from fast food diners to luxury resturants. Order today! Your order includes a surplus of raw pasta, cheese and red sauce dispensers, meatballs, chicken slices, mushrooms, onions, spinach, bacon and red peppers, along with twelve recipe cards. Cooking Instructions Pasta is a fairly easy dish to make, and one that always has two stages: boiling the pasta, and then preparing the dish. Upgrade Path Two Star: '$8 to $12 Menu Price, new ingredients & six new recipes. '''Three Star: '$12 to $14 Menu Price, new ingredients & four new recipes. 'Four Star: '$14 to $16 Menu Price, new ingredients & four new recipes. Recipes One-Star Upgrade 1. '''Cheese Pasta Recipe Card: '''Cheese Sauce, please. 2. '''Classic Spaghetti Recipe Card: '''Red Sauce and Meatballs 3. '''Red Veggie Pasta Recipe Card: '''Red Sauce, Red Peppers, Mushrooms, Spinach and Onions 4. The Meaty Pasta''' Recipe Card: '''Red Sauce, Meatballs, Chicken and Bacon 5. '''Hot Bacon Pasta Recipe Card: '''Red Sauce, Bacon and Red Peppers 6. '''Cheesy Onion Pasta Recipe Card: '''Cheese Sauce and Onions 7. '''Cheesy Meaty Pasta Recipe Card: '''Cheese Sauce, Meatballs, Chicken and Bacon 8. '''Cheesy Deluxe Pasta Recipe Card: '''Cheese Sauce, Meatballs, Chicken, Bacon, Red Peppers, Mushrooms, Spinach and Onions 9. '''Red Deluxe Pasta Recipe Card: '''Red Sauce, Meatballs, Chicken, Bacon, Red Peppers, Mushrooms, Spinach and Onions 10. '''Cheesy Chicken Pasta Recipe Card: '''Cheese Sauce, Chicken, Bacon 11. '''Spaghetti Deluxe Recipe Card: '''Red Sauce, Meatballs, Bacon, Mushrooms and Spinach 12. '''Cheesy Veggie Pasta Recipe Card: '''Cheese Sauce, Red Peppers, Mushrooms, Spinach, Onions Two-Star Upgrade 13. '''Creamy Alfredo Recipe Card: '''White Sauce, Chicken, Spinach 14. '''The Carbonara Recipe Card: '''White Sauce, Chicken, Bacon, Red Peppers, Mushrooms and Spices 15. '''Creamy Meat Pasta Recipe Card: '''White Sauce, Meatballs, Chicken, Bacon and Mushrooms 16. '''Creamy Veggie Pasta Recipe Card: '''White Sauce, Red Peppers, Mushrooms, Spinach and Onions 17. '''Spicy Bacon Pasta Recipe Card: '''Red Sauce, Bacon and Spices 18. '''Spicy Spaghetti Recipe Card: '''Red Sauce, Meatballs and Spices Three-Star Upgrade 19. '''The Dry Tomato Recipe Card: '''Just Meatballs and Tomatoes, please. 20. '''Red Pasta Rally Recipe Card: '''Red Sauce, Red Peppers, Spices and Tomatoes 21. '''Dry Veggie Pasta Recipe Card: '''Red Peppers, Spinach, Spices and Tomatoes only please. 22. '''Cheesy Tomato Recipe Card: '''Cheese Sauce, Spices and Tomatoes Four-Star Upgrade 23. '''Spaghetti Pesto Recipe Card: '''Green Sauce and Meatballs 24. '''Manhattan Pesto Recipe Card: '''Green Sauce, with all toppings and spices please. 25. '''Chicken Pesto Recipe Card: '''Green Sauce, Chicken, Mushrooms and Spices 26. '''Verde Pesto 'Recipe Card: '''Green Sauce, Spinach and Spices Keyboard Binding *'Raw Pasta '- R *'Cheese Sauce '- C *'White Sauce '- W *'Red Sauce '- R *'Green Sauce '- G *'Meatballs '- M *'Chicken '- K *'Onions '- O *'Bacon '- B *'Spices '- I *'Red Peppers '- P *'Tomatoes '- T *'Mushrooms '- U *'Spinach '''- S Category:Food